La postfiesta,los problemas:año nuevo
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: A todos nos encanta la Nochevieja.Fiesta,amigos,alcohol...El problema es cuando a la noche siguiente te despiertas con una resaca de narices,desnudo y sin saber donde estás. Sino,preguntáselo a él.


**¡Hola!Antes que nada...¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!No os preocupeis,esto lleva escrito un tiempo,asi que no habrá muchas tonterías.La verdad es que me hacía mucha ilusion escribir un fic para año nuevo,y esto es lo que me ha salido.¿Por que ÉL?Bueno,la verdad es que,de todos los personajes,era el que mejor concordaba con lo que quería hacer,y además,me hacía ilusion escribir un Sirius/OCC,que hasta ahora no había escrito ninguno íntegramente.Otra cosa:aunque no lo suelo hacer,aquí hay palabras malsonantes(palabrotas).No es que me guste utilizarlas en mis fics,y siempre intento ser lo más correcta posible,pero hay que tener en cuenta la situación,y que todos son pensamientos de Sirius;todos,en nuestras cabezas,utilizamos expresiones que,de oírnoslas nuestros padres,nos llamarían de malhablados para arriba.Para los que no os gusten,quedáis avisados pero,por si acaso,he cambiado la clasificación que suelo poner,asi que no creo que haya problemas.Y si no os habéis dado cuenta del cambio,para eso están las notas de autor.Bueno,solo una cosa más:Sirius,James,Remus y Lily pertenecen a JKRowling;Kath a mi.Bueno,dicho esto,solo me queda una cosa.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

Merlín y todos los fundadores. Me siento como si una bandada de hipogrifos me hubiese pasado por encima.

Creo que a partir de ahora voy a hacer caso a Remus, y no pienso volver a beber para olvidar penas. ¿A quien se le ocurrió inventar las fiestas de Nochevieja? El problema no es la noche, sino lo que viene _después_…

Es definitivo: no pienso volver a probar el wisky de fuego en mi vida. ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Cuando encuentre a James, voy a recordarle todas las promesas de Merodeador y, sobre todo¡cada una de las veces que lo he traído totalmente borracho por culpa de la pelirroja!

Me muero de sueño. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mis supuestos mejores amigos me han dejado abandonado por sus adoradas novias, me parece que voy a aprovechar el día entero para dormir. Luego tendré tiempo de gastarle una _inocente_ broma a James…

Un momento. ¿Qué demonios es eso? No, por favor, Merlín, dime que no…No me apetece nada lidiar con una fan loca, menos después de lo que pasé ayer…o al menos, de lo que me acuerdo.

Vale, Sirius, tranquilízate. Ya has pasado miles de veces por esto, y nada puede ser peor que ver a la chica de tus sueños besándose con un asqueroso Slytherin, emborracharte y amanecer al día siguiente con un dolor de cabeza increíble…

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi…Joder, seguro que la arpía de mi madre aún me guarda rencor y me ha echado alguna maldición oscura de las suyas, porque sino, esto no es normal…

¿Qué coño está haciendo Kath aquí? Tranquilo, no la despiertes. Si se da cuenta de que está en la misma cama que tú, le vas a dar un gusto a tu madre quedándote sin la posibilidad de tener herederos…

¡Joder¡Está desnuda! No, por favor, dime que no es cierto…

Se está moviendo…se está moviendo…Estoy muerto…creo que dejé testamento hecho, le cedía todos mis bienes a James y Remus…craso error, viendo la situación en la que estoy.

Merlín. Morgana. Cualquier dios muggle que exista. ¿Por qué a mí?

¿Por qué tiene que pa…? Dios. ¿Por qué tiene que tener esos ojitos tan monos¿Y por qué demonios está tan guapa recién despierta? Esto no puede ser bueno para mi salud mental, desde luego…

Vale, estupendo, Sirius. En vez de pensar un plan para salir de aquí vivo y entero, te quedas embobado mirando sus ojos…y al resto de ella. Y encima, acaba de despertarse, y lo primero que va a ver es a un idiota mirándola con cara de gilipollas. Magnífico, Black, magnífico.

Está guapísima. Y yo soy un idiota por estar tal enamorado. Merlín, menos mal que eso no va a oírlo NADIE jamás…lo poco que me queda de orgullo se iría con la asquerosa saliva de los Slytherins al reírse de mí…Esto me pasa por juntarme tanto con el idiota enamorado de James. Y el romántico empedernido de Remus. Tengo que buscarme nuevos amigos, desde luego.

Me mira. Me está mirando. Me esta mirando y… ¿sonríe? Juraría que es la primera vez que veo esa sonrisa tan de cerca, y dirigida a mi, ni más ni menos. Vale, creo que las últimas cinco copas de Charm no me sentaron bien. Sigo soñando y creo que estoy despierto, seguro.

-Black¿qué te pasa?

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Ahora resulta que me meto en mis pensamientos paranoicos, y no me entero de lo que pasa. Me está mirando y sonriendo. ¿Desde cuando Jonson me sonríe? Confirmado. Alucino por consecuencia del alcohol y la resaca.

-Black, se que estas despierto, así que, si no quieres enfrentarte a lo que pasó anoche, dímelo y me iré tranquilamente.

¿Qué¿Como coño quiere que olvide lo que pasó anoche si no me acuerdo de nada? Voy a matar a la arpía de mi madre. Anoche fue probablemente la mejor de mi vida, y ¡yo no me acuerdo!

Black, anormal, deja de pensar tonterías y presta atención, que a lo mejor no has metido hasta el fondo la pata.

-Er…-estupendo, haz gala de tu gran elocuencia.-Thomas¿me creerías si te dijera que, en cuanto salga de esta habitación, voy a ahorcar a James y Remus por dejar que me emborrache en el momento más inoportuno?

Black, al final tu madre va a tener razón y era idiota de nacimiento. Dios, que no se ponga a llorar, que no se ponga a llorar, que no se ponga a… ¿se está riendo? Ah, que bien; yo teniendo aquí el debate moral mas profundo de mi vida, y la niña se echa a reír. Magnífico.

-Oye, ya sé que no estoy precisamente en mis mejores galas, pero no es como para que te descojones a mi costa, Thomas.

Y la niña sigue riéndose. ¿Alguien me explica por que narices me parece tan atractiva, si se está riendo de mí en mi cara?

-Black, no te lo tomes a mal. Es que pensaba que era la única.

Vale, ahora, junto a mi cara de idiota, tiene que estar mi cara de anormal profundo. ¿De que me está hablando esta ahora?

-Lo último que recuerdo de anoche es al bruto de Harrison intentando pasarse de la raya conmigo…y luego a ti intentando curarte la mano después de pegarle un puñetazo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme despertado aquí y _así_.

Oh. La verdad, considero que no tendría que haber hecho referencia al hecho de que está desnuda. No es bueno para la salud mental de un hombre que intenta hacer lo correcto por una vez en si vida.

-Así que me alivia no ser la única que no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó noche…

Voy a volverme loco. No se si lo hace aposta para que pierda lo poco que pueda tener de cordura, o es que realmente no se da cuenta de lo que hace pero, mientras habla, se esta desperezando como un gatito… ¡Blackie, quieto!

-Black…se la razón por la que YO me emborraché anoche, pero… ¿cuál es la tuya?

Mmm…sopesemos. Es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle un par de cosas porque, si no siente lo mismo, mañana puedo echarle la culpa a las dos o tres botellas de wisky que me tome…

-Yo…la verdad es que...-intento poner mi mejor cara de perrito regañado, y la miro inocentemente-no soportaba ver como te ibas con ese idiota, así que, teniendo en cuenta que no tengo amigos, sino traidores rastreros, pues me bebí yo solito la reserva entera de wisky de Rosmerta…

Vuelve a sonreír. Bendito alcohol…creo recordar que una vez la pelirroja comentó algo de un dios muggle del vino…le preguntaré e iré a hacerle una visita en agradecimiento…

-Vale.

¿Vale¿VALE¿Nos despertamos el día de año nuevo, los dos, solos y desnudos, en la misma cama, le digo claramente que estaba celoso de ese imbécil y lo único que se le ocurre es decir un simple "vale"?

Alucino. Estoy empezando a reconsiderar la teoría de las alucinaciones producidas por la resaca y…

Esto es el cielo y ella un ángel. Se acaba de apoyar en mi pecho como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida y…joder. Blackie se ha despertado. Mierda. Voy a morir, mi suerte no podía ser tan buena y…

Está sonriendo. Espera; esa sonrisa no es como la de antes, es una sonrisa mucho más…pícara. Un segundo. ¿No estará pensando en lo que yo creo que está pensando?

-Bueno, ahora los dos estamos sobrios, ninguno de nuestros supuestos amigos nos esperan hasta la noche como mínimo, y yo no me quedo con las ganas de que se me cumpla mi deseo. ¿Qué dices?

¿Qué que digo? Digo que adoro a esta chica, y más ahora que he descubierto esa faceta tan pícara. Mmmm…besa como los ángeles.

-Bendito sea el año nuevo y la resaca.

No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero tengo la boca ocupada en cosas más importantes. Dentro de un par de horitas hablaremos de romanticismo y relaciones. Ahora mismo, me interesan otras cosas.

Mmm. Creo que dentro de un par de semanas es el cumpleaños de mi querida madre. Que no se me olvide enviarle un regalo agradeciéndole sus maldiciones.

Merlín bendiga al que inventó las fiestas de Nochevieja.


End file.
